


Inlets and Outlets

by felilivargas



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felilivargas/pseuds/felilivargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Data reach a perfectly rational conclusion, and don't understand the human implications of "plugging into one another." Geordi finds out and is amused. (Though the entire thing is topped off with a rather dirty joke, it's not very explicit and the fic is otherwise SFW.)<br/>This takes place in an AU where Hugh chose to remain on the Enterprise, rather than returning to the Collective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inlets and Outlets

Data looked up from his Engineering post. "Hugh, how long has it been since you last refreshed yourself?"

Hugh, the ex-Borg drone, had come a long way in adjusting to life without the hivemind. He'd chosen to stay separate from it after an accident which severed his link to the Borg collective, and was taken in by Federation doctors; he'd learned the value of friendship and chosen for himself (for the first time in his life) to remain aboard this ship with his new friends. However, some of the physical affects of being Borg remained apparent, including his need to "regenerate" electrically through means of an implant in his arm. As drones were unable to eat, they recieved their nutrients from an implant which used electricity to generate anything they might need.

Initially, Geordi and the Enterprise engineering crew had constructed him a generator which interfaced with the outlet on his wrist. However, Geordi had been using the older model to build more outlets for Hugh to use all over the ship. As a result, Hugh had not had the chance to properly interface for-

"A long time," he responded.

"You are beginning to grow fatigued."

Hugh nodded. Verbal communication was still not his strong suit; the Borg, being a hivemind after all, often struggled with non-telepathic forms of communication.

"Are you unable to interface with your current inlet?"

Hugh shook his head. "Geordi needed to use that inlet to build new ones. I don't currently have an inlet."

It was Data's turn to nod. "Ah."

Data paused, and then fully turned to face Hugh. "Hugh, I am equipped with a fully functional self-recharging unit. If you like, I could build a temporary inlet, which would allow you to 'plug in' to me, so to speak, to regain your nutrients."

"Would that not drain your systems?" Hugh's expression grew concerned.

"There is a chance that I would experience a significant drain in my power banks," Data replied, nodding curtly. "However, I am a purely electronic life form. Soong-type androids such as myself can be turned completely off and even taken apart, then rebuilt and turned back on again, and still be entirely operational." Data was reminded briefly of rebuilding his brother Lore from multiple pieces. Remembering the bitter end to which his last meeting with his older brother came, he continued. "However, as many of your parts are biological, a drain on your resources could be permanently devastating, resulting in illness or death."

Hugh thought for a moment. Data's words made sense. He felt bad about harming his friend, even if it was only a possibility, but Data did have reason to believe a drain on his own power sources would hurt him much less than it'd hurt Hugh not to present the offer. "I understand. You can build the inlet. Thank you."

Data nodded. "Of course."

Data motioned to another Engineering officer, who took his place as the Lieutenant Commander left the engine room. He went to a more secluded area near Engineering. Hugh figured it was so that he could build the device without the disturbance of other officers, while still being close enough to access information. However, since all information on the ship about engineering was accessible to Data through LCARS, he was unsure why this was important.

Data was right; Hugh didn't like going long without regenerating. The first few days living here without a proper alcove were miserable; without the ability to sleep, Hugh's motor skills began to decline. It was only when he'd voiced his concern to Geordi that his friend had built him a functional makeshift alcove. It was lonely, sleeping without the voices of the Collective to accompany him, but he'd learned recently how to confront that loneliness to some extent, so he tried not to let it bother him. It was a miracle his cortical node was still operational, and he was grateful for it, even if he no longer had a collective to interface with.

The hunger, as most Federation species called it in some language or another, knawed at Hugh. He could feel his strength depleting as his nutrient levels grew low. He was suddenly aware of exactly how heavy his external modifications were; although his implants increased his strength, he could feel that strength slippng away from him moment by moment. He leaned against Data's workstation, eventually sitting on the floor.

Finally, Data came over with a device plugged into his left side. "Hugh," he alerted him, "the device is ready."

Hugh nodded, and stood up. He leaned on Data; he didn't trust himself to stand on his own. He motioned with his right hand towards Data's implant-like device, and looked Data in the eye. Data, understanding Hugh's nonverbal meaning, placed his hand on the table before nodding.

Hugh plugged into the implant. Nutrients flowed into him, refreshing every part of his body, organic and Borg alike. He could feel strength begin to return to him the longer he was plugged in. Instinctually, he shut his eyes, reveling in the sensation of rejuvination echoing throughout him.

He looked up at Data, a new light behind his eyes. Data returned to him a trusting look, followed by a nod; while Hugh could tell his energy reserves were slightly depleted, the android was still brimming with life. He found it remarkable how much energy could be stored inside a body his size. The Collective would love to get their hands on him, he realized, keeping his hand plugged in but attempting to limit the power surging through in an attempt not to drain Data too quickly-

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Now WHAT are you two doing-?"

Hugh turned around and saw Geordi wearing an expression he hadn't quite seen before. He'd seen the smile, and the raised eyebrows, but he hadn't seen the... Surprise? Whatever it was, combined with the other details of his face.

Data, about as understanding as Hugh was, answered honestly, though his voice was slightly breathier than usual. "Hugh was in need of nutrients, but his usual inlets were in repair, so I built a makeshift inlet for him using my own power banks. I figure it could also come to be of use in emergencies-"

"Hugh, you PLUGGED INTO DATA?"

Hugh, not understanding the tone of Geordi's voice, nodded. 

Geordi began to laugh. A couple of Engineering ensigns heard his laughter from outside the room, and glanced in to see what the issue was about. They glanced at Hugh, and then his and Data's device, and then gained a funny look on their face as they walked away. Hugh didn't understand what was so funny about his need for nutrients. Of course, he'd never used an android as a power device before, but Data had offered him the opportunity and he'd taken it; it wasn't necessarily his doing.

Geordi finished laughing, a grin plastered on his face. He walked up to Hugh and took his right hand as his wrist disconnected from the energy flow. "Oh, Hugh, you have a LOT to learn about humans and their... mannerisms."

Hugh looked at Geordi, confused, but was given only a grin in response. He looked over at Data, but the android simply shrugged before disconnecting his own mechanics from the inlet.

Hugh turned to face Geordi. "Geordi, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Hugh," Geordi said, his laugh still in his voice. "You just really have a lot to learn."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my cousins, to whom I'd shown "I, Borg" and came up with a bunch of crackfic ideas about Hugh, which include but are not limited to, "Hugh doesn't understand how roller coasters are fun," "Hugh and Data would be great friends but always have to ask Geordi how humans work," and "Geordi is secretly in love with Hugh, and Data is wondering how Hugh replaced him so fast." Family really IS important after all. :)


End file.
